<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jokes On You by Curtis255</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850061">Jokes On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255'>Curtis255</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mr. Everdeen is alive, Victory Tour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss were actually in love but still have to convince Snow that it wasn't an act of rebellion. Mr. Everdeen is alive. Katniss is not so closed off to love and people because she had her father. She still doesn't want children because of the Hunger Games. They have to convince Snow that they were not rebelling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta &amp; Mags &amp; Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Johanna Mason &amp; Original Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta's Brother, Mr. Everdeen/Mrs. Everdeen (Hunger Games), Mr. Mellark/Mrs. Mellark (Hunger Games), Peeta's Brother/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arriving home a victor with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read background. It is important to understanding the setting and why things are the way that they are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Important Background Before Reading: Mr.Everdeen never died but Katniss still knew Peeta from school and even had to be partners for a project or two. Katniss still Volunteered for Prim. Gale and Katniss hunted together alone before school and with their fathers as a group of 4 on Sundays (day off from the mines). They also traded with the Mellarks as well as other businesses in town. Peeta still confessed his love for Katniss during his interview. The lasting effect that alters this universe is that Katniss is more like Prim, meaning that she is nicer and more open to marriage and love but still does not want kids because of the hunger games. Now they are arriving home from the Hunger Games but before the victory tour. </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>They were just hours away from district 12. Peeta and Katniss sat in the sitting room on the train. The Capital was rerunning their victory interview. Peeta was sitting up watching the tv with his arm wrapped around Katniss. Katniss was curled up against his side with her legs thrown over his lap. Haymitch walked in seeing them, taking the seat beside the couch that the couple was on. </p><p>“Kids…” Haymitch said to catch their attention. “We need to discuss our plan.” </p><p>“What plan? Plan for what?” Peeta asked. </p><p>“Like I said before the interviews, Snow thinks that your love for each other is all an act and that the berries were an act of rebellion. We need to make it clear that you are in love. The capital voted on it live after the interviews but we were already on the train and in bed when it was called last night.  They voted heavily in favor of each of you getting your own winnings as if you had won separate years. When we get back to our district, you will each be given a house in Victor’s Village. Both of you will be given the same sum of money that every other victor has been given in the past.”</p><p>“So I can take care of my family?” Katniss questioned for clarification. </p><p>“And I can help provide supplies for my family’s bakery so they can make more money for themselves?” Peeta added.<br/>
“Exactly. But I told you that first so that you can now understand the better lives that your family will have. To make this a reality there is a lot of pressure on your relationship to work. If Snow sees you waver or worse breakup, he will take that as it all being a lie and he may make an example of you and your families. I lost my girl and family because I didn’t play by his rules.” </p><p>“We promise to be careful.” Peeta says, holding Katniss a little tighter. </p><p>“We are a team now. You can never be rid of each other. You are both stuck together in an unbreakable bond. You are stuck going to the Capital together each year training new tributes. I sound like a drunk broken record but I just need you to understand. Give kisses for the cameras, quick but not too quick. A public engagement and wedding will most likely be required by the president. I don’t doubt that in a few years having kids may even be demanded of the two of you.”</p><p>Soon after that Haymitch began to get up to leave. A bell chimed from the dining car just as Haymitch reached the doorway. </p><p>“Guess it'll be your last fancy meal till the victory tour next month.” Haymitch says continuing his walk to the dining cart. </p><p>Katniss and Peeta followed behind their mentor to the dining car for lunch. Katniss wasn’t too afraid of a public engagement or wedding, but the thought of having a baby that will no doubt now be forced into the games scared her to no end. She knew that would become a new element of the nightmares she has been having. By 4 pm that day they were pulling into the district 12 train station.</p><p>The train coming to a halt, The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12 exited the train together. Effie and Haymitch behind them. There was a crowd of what looked to be all of the district there cheering. Even the coal miners were off work to attend their homecoming. Of course they would be happy because district 12 hasn’t won the games since the 50th hunger games or the second quarter quell. The district also is given money for small improvements and a big feast tonight. </p><p>Cameras flashed brightly in their eyes. Peeta pulled her close for the cameras to get front page pictures. Reports and Photographers alike chanted for them to kiss. Haymitch poked Peeta’s back inconspicuously. Peeta blushed knowing both his parents and Katniss’ were watching them. </p><p>He pulled her in close, his hands on her lower back and hips, meeting her lips with his own. It was short and sweet but per Haymitch's instructions from before of not being too quick. </p><p>A path was made from the crowd to both of their families in a group together. Mrs. Mellark didn’t look as happy as the rest of them. Katniss hurried her last few steps to Prim. Wrapping her sister up in her arms and holding her close before letting go and finding herself in her mother’s arms. Prim hugged both of them that was quickly followed by her father’s big strong arms around all of them. Katniss felt her father press a soft but firm kiss into her hair. </p><p>Peeta was met by his father hugging him. His brother’s gave him a quick hug and he only got a nod of acknowledgement from his mother. Haymitch and Effie came by and shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen as well as Mr.Mellark. </p><p>“Thank you for getting both of our kids out alive Abernathy.” Mr. Everdeen thanked, patting Haymitch's shoulder. </p><p>“We can’t thank you enough for pulling off this impossible task, but I hope free anything at the Bakery is any constellation.”  Mr. Mellark said. </p><p>“Come come everyone. To Victor’s Village!” effie gleefully expresses. </p><p>They follow her up past the town to the hills by the fence to the woods. Twelve houses made up two rows. They were not aligned perfectly. The first house on right was across from the inbetween of the first and second house on the left. Haymitch’s house was the first one on the left. </p><p>“Okay, Everdeens’s, your house is the second one on the left. Mellarks, you have the first  house on the right.” Haymitch said pointing to each one as he spoke. “Mine is the first on the left please respect your only neighbor, I’m used to my luxurious privacy. “ </p><p>“Okay you have 3 hours to get ready for the festival tonight. Prep teams should be up in 20 minutes.” Effie says. </p><p>The families begin to part to explore the new houses. Peeta turns to Katniss. </p><p>“I’ll see you when it is time to go, alright?” </p><p>“Yeah. I see you soon.” Katniss gives him a small smile and then raises on her toes to give him a quick kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party time. Parents are kinda let in on how snow rules their children now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Katniss sat still, lost in thought as her prep team worked their so-called “magic” on her. They arrived at her new home shortly after the everdeen’s walked through their new home, and picked their bedrooms. All the bedrooms were about triple the size as the bedrooms in the seam. Mr.Everdeen insisted on Katniss taking the master bedroom. </p><p>**About an hour ago**<br/>“No, Daddy, you and Ma take it. I probably won’t be home at night anyway.” Katniss says.</p><p>“Why would you not be home, Kat?” Mr.Everdeen asked as calmly as he could. He was starting to grow angry with his daughter. </p><p>“I have been having these horrible nightmares since the reaping. They became worse after winning. Peeta has them too…. Umm… Daddy… Peeta and I have been sharing a bed. Helping each other through our nightmares.” </p><p>“Katniss! You are 16! You are not to be sharing a bed with some boy!” Mr.Everdeen screamed angrily. </p><p>“Peeta is not some boy, Daddy! He is my partner and not just by district! We saved each other!  I would not have made it home to you without him! “ Katniss screamed back.</p><p>“You will be sleeping in your bed alone. He is not allowed to spend the night and you are not to spend the night over there. That is final.” Mr.Everdeen said firmly. </p><p>“Katniss. Katniss” Cinna called out gently to Katniss. “Time to get dressed.” </p><p>Cinna snapped her out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Cinna.” Katniss whispered. </p><p>“What’s on your mind Girl on Fire?” </p><p>“My Daddy won’t let Peeta and I sleep together in the same bed like we had on the train after the games. Peeta helps me through my nightmares. I’m afraid to sleep. I don’t want to scare my family.” </p><p>“Well, my advice?” Cinna asked for her permission. Katniss nodded. “I think you should see what happens. If it scares them tonight then I’d bet that your father will suddenly be fine with you sharing a bed with Peeta.” </p><p>Cinna helped her into her dress and heels. He walked her over to the full length mirror. Katniss looked up, seeing herself in the mirror. Her dress was red with a long slit going up just shy of her lower thigh. She was wearing black heels and her hair fell in loose curls down her back. For make up, Katniss was given a natural eye look with a winged eyeliner and false eyelashes. Her lips were painted a bold, bright red. </p><p>“Cinna, ...I look…”</p><p>“Like a woman.” Cinna finished for her. </p><p>“Yes, I look and feel beautiful.” </p><p>“You are and always have been beautiful.” Mrs.Everdeen said, walking into the room. </p><p>Her mother wore a modest blue dress and black worn in flats. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun. </p><p>“Just like her mother.” Mr.Everdeen said coming up behind his wife, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her neck, causing his wife to giggle. Mr.Everdeen wore a new suit provided by her prep team. His tie was the same blue as her mother’s dress. </p><p>Soon after a short conversation with her parents and Cinna, Prim came running into the room. </p><p>“Mama, Daddy! Look, they let me wear make-up!” Prim was wearing some light lip gloss and Mascara. “Octavia used a hot stick to make my hair curly! Oh! It’s the same as Kat’s!” Prim exclaimed. </p><p>Katniss bent down and pulled Prim in for a hug. “It’s from the Capital Primmy. They call it a curling wand.” Katniss explains. </p><p>“Thank you.” Mrs.everdeen says to Octavia.</p><p>“It’s really no problem. Prim is an angle.” Octavia says. </p><p>“And Thank you again Cinna for the new suit and my girls dresses. Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to repay you?” Mr.Everdeen said. </p><p>“Really Mr.Everdeen, When you one day go to the Capital you'll see. I am paid more than I need. My job is to be a stylist for District 12. When Katniss and Peeta won, I became not only their permanent stylist, but to their families as well.” Cinna said. Mr.Everdeen opened his mouth again to thank him but Cinna continued. “If you ever want new clothes of any kind you  have my number in the contact book in the study by the desk phone. It’s the same for the Mellarks in their home as well.” </p><p>Effie comes in ushering them out to the car. Outside is a big limo. The Mellarks are piling in and Peeta is at the steps. Peeta is wearing a red tie to match her red dress. </p><p>“You look amazing Katniss.” Peeta says, pulling her in for a hug and kisses her cheek. </p><p>“My Daddy found out about us sharing a bed.” Katniss whispers quickly. </p><p>“Damn right I did.” Mr.Everdeen huffs. </p><p>“You kids need to get better at the whispered side conversations before the end of the Victory Tour.” Haymitch says. </p><p>“Sir, I promise we only slept. Katniss' nightmares leave her in a panic when she wakes up. She calms faster when I am already there.” Peeta tries to explain. </p><p>“Son?” Mr.Mellark says getting out of the Limo. He looked to Peeta, reading his face before turning to Mr.Everdeen.  “Mason, I promised that I raised my boys to be respectful. Peeta I trust that you were a perfect gentleman. I’m vouching for you here.” </p><p>“I promise. We strictly slept and hugged. The only times we kissed in bed was me kissing her forehead or cheek. I have so much respect for her.” Peeta said. </p><p>“Your boy was a gentleman, Bannock. After the first night Effie read them the riot act.” Haymitch says. “Now we really need to get going so get your asses into the car.” </p><p>They all pile in and Katniss sits close to Peeta. She rests her head on his shoulder, holding his hand in her lap. She makes eye contact with her parents, who sit across from her. </p><p>Upon arriving, The Star Crossed Lovers are taken around back behind the stage. Their families are shown to a big round table.  The town square is decorated more than their usual fall festival. There are rectangular tables scattered around with a big table for both families and The Star Crossed Lovers.</p><p>Effie and the Mayor are on stage. As well as the Mayor’s family. Madge, Katniss's only girl friend, sat onstage next to her mother. The Mayor gave a short speech glorifying the capital for their mercy on saving both Katniss and Peeta, before introducing them. The crowd cheered loudly. They shared a sweet kiss for the crowd. </p><p>Looking out at the crowd with a big smile, Katniss noticed Gale and his family at one of the rectangle tables. She saw him looking at her and for once she couldn’t read him like she was able to before the games. </p><p>They were ushered off stage after a short speech by Peeta. </p><p>Back at the table with their families, Haymitch begins to fill them in on what this means and how Peeta and Katniss might need to rush their relationship. </p><p>“So when the president says wedding we have to throw a wedding. The best thing for us is to follow what Snow wants. And as far as the kids sharing a bed, let ‘em. They are the luckiest Victors there ever was. Being a victor is hard and it’s isolating. They have each other. They need each other. I would’ve given anything to have someone to have gone through it with.” </p><p>“Abernathy, they are 16.” Mr.Everdeen says. </p><p>“They became adults when they made it out of that arena alive.” Haymitch says. </p><p>“Well since it is apparently not my choice, Peeta, I guess it is better to have you under my roof where I will be keeping a careful eye out.”</p><p>“Mr.Abernathy, do we all actually have to live in Victor’s Village?” Mrs.Mellark asks? </p><p>“No. Why wouldn’t you though?” Haymitch answers. </p><p>“We have a business to run. My boys have to be up early. It is more convenient to live above the bakery.” Mrs.Mellark spats. <br/>“Peeta is the only one that should stay though. Give him later hours.” Haymtich says. </p><p>“Peeta doesn’t even need to work anymore right?” Rye the middle Mellark boy says. </p><p>“I want to work. Soon. I need to feel some sense of normalcy. Maybe not as much as I was but you still need my help.” </p><p>“We’d be happy for you to stay on at the bakery, son.” “Mr.Mellark tells his youngest. </p><p>Mrs.Everdeen had just come back with Prim from the buffet table. Mrs.Mellark got up to go to the buffet and after a few minutes her 2 older boys followed. After giving it a few minutes,Peeta and Katniss followed. They filled their plates with all the imported food the capital brought to help the poor district celebrate the win of two victors. </p><p>Prim and Mrs.Everdeen had brought Mr.Everdeen a plate of food when they had gone. It was a welcome excuse to keep Prim away from the conversations. Now with everyone back at the table and Prim being in attendance, the conversation drifted to  lighter topics. Mrs.Mellark stayed quiet. </p><p>Effie came to poke the The Star Crossed Lovers telling them they had to mingle with their party guests. They had to “Practice” for the victory tour, Effie claimed. </p><p>Katniss and Peeta were talking with Mr. and Mrs.Cartwright. Peeta had his arm wrapped around Katniss, holding her against his side. </p><p>“Hey Katnip.” </p><p>Katniss sharply turns around to see Gale. “Hey Gale. I'm sorry that I couldn’t see you sooner. We kinda got swept off and every second planned.” </p><p>He pulled her away from Peeta, she quickly excused herself and took a few steps away, following Gale.  </p><p>“Do you have time in your new life to go hunting with me tomorrow?” </p><p>“Meet at our spot at the usual time?” </p><p>“Ok, see you then.” </p><p>Soon it got late and they went home. Mr.Everdeen sat his oldest daughter and Peeta down on the couch by the fire. </p><p>“I understand that you have been through alot together but you are still 16 and I will not have any slagheap activities going on. Am I understood?” Mr.Everdeen stated firmly. </p><p>“Yes,sir” Peeta said. </p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” Katniss echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting the Star Crossed Lovers to sleep and more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>“Now, remember that I am just down the hall. I am a light sleeper and an early riser.” Mr.Everdeen said to Peeta and Katniss as they settled in to bed. </p><p>“We got it, Daddy.” </p><p>“I understand, sir, Thank you for trusting us. I promise to behave.” </p><p>“Good boy, son. Goodnight Peet. Goodnight Kitten. Love you.” </p><p>“Night, sir.” </p><p>Night, Daddy.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen turned out the light and shut the door. He couldn’t believe he was letting his little girl sleep with a boy in her bed. </p><p>He couldn’t shake the thought that it wasn’t just any boy. It was Peeta. The sweet little boy that had a crush on his babygirl since they were 5 years old. </p><p>Mr.Everdeen goes into Prim’s bedroom kissing her forehead while she sleeps. He then goes into the room he shares with his wife. He lays down in bed with his wife. Giving her forehead a kiss. Mrs.Everdeen turns over to face her husband, capturing his lips. </p><p>“Goodnight, Mason” she says, turning back over, pulling his arms around her. </p><p>“Goodnight, Lily” kissing her head again. </p><p>He can’t help but think of his memories of seeing his daughter and her now boyfriend. Katniss was always oblivious to how Peeta looked at her. </p><p>“Daddy! This is Pweeta Mellark! We got assigned a project today. Can he come home with us ?” A 6 year old Katniss asked her father. </p><p>“We have to ask his Daddy first. Hi Peeta, do you remember me.” </p><p>“Yes sir, You come over to talk to my daddy on Sunday’s.” Peeta responded. </p><p>Mr. Mellark had two other boys at his side by the time he spotted us walking towards him. </p><p>“Peeta there you are! Thanks Mason.” Mr.Mellark said. </p><p>“Umm Ban, the kids have a school project together.”</p><p>“Daddy! Can I go to the woods with Katniss?” </p><p>“Shhh” Both fathers scolded simultaneously. </p><p> “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“We want to compare leaves. So we have to take Peeta out there.” Katniss says. </p><p>“What is the project about?” Mr.Mellark questioned. </p><p>“We have to compare something. Katniss and I wanted to compare plants.” Peeta said. </p><p>Mr.Mellark shared a concerned look with Mr.Everdeen. “How about you both come back to the bakery and you can do your project on different types of bread?” Mr.Mellark asks. </p><p>“Like we can eat some?” Peeta asked with wide eyes. </p><p>“Of course, son. Don’t tell your mother.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen thanked Mr.Mellark and they all walked to the Mellark Bakery. The two older Mellark boys teased Katniss and Peeta about being together and they kept saying how the teacher assigns the partners.</p><p>Arriving at the bakery, Mr.Mellark grabbed several different types of bread for their project. The two kids began tasting each bread and recording their flavors and comparing them. Katniss has never tried most of these breads before. Peeta even went in-depth, discussing how each is made differently. </p><p>Mr.Everdeen is startled out of his thoughts by his eldest daughter’s blood curdling screams. </p><p>“Mason.” Mrs.Everdeen said, fear evident in her voice. </p><p>He jumps up and his wife follows. They burst into the master bedroom where Peeta and Katniss are sleeping. Mr.Everdeen opens the door running into the room and to the bedside. Peeta was cradling Katniss and rubbing her back, rocking back and forth to calm her. She was sobbing uncontrollably and clutching onto Peeta tightly.</p><p>Peeta was whispering sweet nothings to her and reassuring her that he was there for her. “It’s alright. I’m right here. Shhhh, baby everyone is alright.” </p><p>“Peeta, what happened?” Mrs.Everdeen asks, petting her daughter's head. </p><p>“Welcome to her new reality. This is what the aftermath of her nightmares look like.” Peeta said with a slight bitterness under his breath. He didn’t mean it to be rude to her parents. It was just his resentfulness towards the capital and president. </p><p>Katniss sniffled and rubbed her snotty nose and wet eyes against Peeta’s shirt and neck. Mr.Everdeen tried to stifle a laugh. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s just Kat’s Ma does that to me too.” </p><p>Peeta gives him a small smile and continues to rock Katniss in his arms like a baby. She soon relaxes and lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I scared you.” She mumbles. </p><p>Mrs.Everdeen is quick to reassure her daughter. “Oh Katniss, baby, It’s not your fault.” </p><p>They soon shift to be more comfortable. Peeta lays back down with Katniss on his chest. Mr. &amp; Mrs.Everdeen fill the now open spot on the bed. Mr.Everdeen keeps his wife close and begins to sing. He sings the songs that would calm Katniss down when she was little. Katniss is soon fast asleep and so is her mother. Mr.Everdeen finishes his song and swoops his wife into his arms, bridal style. He exchanges a look with Peeta on his way out to close the door. He turned to see that little boy that was tasting bread with his little girl but he found a young man and women in love, sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katniss goes to meet Gale in the woods. Things do not go as she invisioned. Peeta is at the Bakery talking business with his dad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Katniss woke up feeling his eyes on her. She looks up from her place on his chest. She locks eyes with him and reflects his smile. </p><p>“Good Morning, beautiful.” Peeta says.</p><p>“Morning, Peeta.” She replies, cuddling deeper into his chest.”Gosh, your name is really hard to come up with a cute nickname for.” Katniss giggles. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t help with that, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Roar. Help me. What can I call you that’s more girlfriend boyfriend? Like more personal.” </p><p>“My dad and brothers call me Peet.” </p><p>“That’s your dad and brothers. I am your… Girl...friend?” </p><p>“Yes, my girlfriend. Till I can get a ring and that won’t be for a little bit if we can keep the president at bay.” </p><p>“You need to get my father’s blessing too. It’s important to me.”</p><p>“Was already planning on it.” </p><p>“Do not think that you are off the hook, I still need you to give me a nickname to call you.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen comes in telling her that it’s time for hunting. He always would wake her up if she wasn’t already before he left for work. She gets up and so does Peeta. </p><p>“You can go back to bed.” Katniss tells him. </p><p>“No, I have to be up for the bakery around this time.” </p><p>“I thought you weren’t working yet.” </p><p>“I’m not. I still wanna go check in, get a gage for when they need me to start back.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m going hunting with Gale so I’ll be at the bakery at about 10am.” </p><p>“Sounds good babygirl.” Peeta tells her with a kiss. </p><p>“Ugh! It’s so easy for you to have nicknames and pet names for me!” </p><p>“I’ll think of some for you, alright?”</p><p>“Good. I’m gonna get changed in my closet.”</p><p>The Victor’s mansions had big walk-in closets bigger than her bedroom in the seam. The master bedroom had his and her closets. </p><p>—————</p><p>Katniss walked through the woods, finding Gale at their meeting spot. He was sitting on the giant rock waiting for her. </p><p>“Hey, Gale.” </p><p>“Hey, Katnip. So… what the hell is the deal now?” Gale Hawthorne does not sugarcoat or beat around the bush. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>“You and Peeta. Are you actually a thing or is forced so you both could survive?”</p><p>“Peeta and I are real.” </p><p>“Do you love him? Does he treat you better than I can?” </p><p>“Gale Hawthorne, what do you mean better than you can?” </p><p>“I’m saying that I love you!”</p><p>“Do you love him? I’ll back off if you do.”</p><p>“I don’t know yet.” </p><p>Gale being like Katniss is not great with words. He lets his actions lead him. Gale grabs her face roughly, forcing her lips to his. It doesn’t last long because she pushes him off. </p><p>“Gale! I am with Peeta! Why did you do that?”</p><p>“Did it feel like it does with him?”</p><p>Tears fill her eyes from what Gale has done. “No.” </p><p>She turns and runs out of the woods crying. She has to get away from Gale and get to Peeta. </p><p>____________</p><p>Morning, son.” Mr.Mellark greeted his youngest son. “Thought you were taking some time off?” </p><p>“Kat is hunting this morning and after spending the night at her house with her father staring at me and judging my every move I thought it would be better if I came to see how your doing and work out the future of the bakery.” </p><p>“The future of the bakery?” </p><p>“Yeah, I was hoping I could persuade you to letting me take over instead of Wheaton, or Rye.” </p><p>“Wheat! Can you come take over the storefront for me?” Mr.Mellark calls to the kitchen. </p><p>“Yeah, dad I’m here. Hey, Peet!” Wheaton said seeing Peeta. </p><p>“Hey, Wheat.” </p><p>Mr.Mellark leads Peeta to the back past the kitchen. Peeta says a quick hello with Rye. Mr.Mellark opens the back office. </p><p>“So you want the bakery?” </p><p>“Yes,sir. I want to start by taking care of the bakery financially.” </p><p>“Your mother's job?”</p><p>“Dad, you know she has been too tight with the money. If you let me take over, you’ll find that you can live a more comfortable lifestyle. You know Wheat and Rye are not as passionate about baking and the bakery as I am.” </p><p>“Your right, son. Let’s have you take care of finance and we’ll see how your brothers get along.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” </p><p>They talked about scheduling and Mr.Mellark walked him through everything that the job entailed. Rye comes into the back office quickly. </p><p>“Peet, Kat is here, crying.” </p><p>“What.” Peeta got up quickly running out to the kitchen seeing Katniss holding herself, crying. “Katniss, what happened?” </p><p>“Gale...Gale… He grabbed me… and kissed me. I didn’t want to Peeta, I swear.” Katniss cried and Peeta pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in his arms. </p><p>“I am going to kill him.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Peeta. I hated it. I don’t love him.” </p><p>“Shhh. It’s alright, baby girl. I’m not mad at you. If you didn’t want it and you are still with me, everything is okay with us.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Katniss sniffled. </p><p>Peeta rubbed her back softly and pulled her over to the work table that ran the center of the kitchen between the ovens and counter. Peeta sat on the stool and pulled her into his lap, helping her to calm down. He kissed her head softly.  Katniss turned her face toward his and Peeta captured her lips. By this time, Mr.Mellark, Rye, and Wheat were gathered around watching them. Rye reaches over taking an unfrosted chocolate cupcake and a piping bag of chocolate frosting. Peeta looks up at his brother who offers him a smile. Peeta gives a small, thankful smile back. </p><p>“Hey, Kitten, look.” Peeta coaxes. </p><p>Katniss turns to the table and watches Peeta grabe the  cupcake and piping bag. He uses his baking talent to make a complex design with the frosting onto the cupcake. She watches his work and then he presents it to her. </p><p>“Eat.” He instructs. </p><p>Rye also pours a glass of milk, passing it to them. After a few messy bites, Katniss puts the cupcake in front of Peeta’s lips. He looks at her and moves to bite it when she pulls it away and replaces the cupcake with her lips to kiss him. They share a giggle. </p><p>_____________</p><p>When they got back home, they agreed to not tell her parents. Dinner wasn’t to quiet because Mr.Everdeen started asking about our plans for our life together when we get married. </p><p>“Daddy, we aren’t even engaged.”</p><p>“But Haymitch says it won’t be long. The President won’t leave you two alone for too much longer.” </p><p>“You’re right, sir. I talked to my dad today about a new job at the bakery. I specialize in frosting cakes and other decorating but now, I am taking over the financials from my mother.”</p><p>“That’s great, Peeta.” Mrs.Everdeen said. </p><p>“Congratulations, son.” Mr.Everdeen said. </p><p>“Thank you. With taking on the financials I’ll have more money to put back into the bakery and more free time. Baked goods decorating is just a hobby of mine.” </p><p>“That’s good. What about a house? Will you guys stay here or…” Mrs.Everdeen asked. </p><p>“You aren’t going back to the seam mom. Peeta and I have his Victor’s House. We’d probably be there now but I know that Daddy would never allow that to happen till we are married.” Katniss says. </p><p>“We’ll talk about that later.” Mr.Everdeen said. </p><p>After dinner, Katniss and Peeta do the dishes and talk quietly. Her family is in the living room watching tv. When her and Peeta walked in they saw themselves on the tv. It was while Caesar was promoting their Victory Tour. It’s not that it needed the publicity because in the districts it was mandatory. But the president loves to drum up talk in the capital. </p><p>Her father sits on the couch holding his wife, Primrose nestled into her mother the same. Peeta sat in the arm chair, with Katniss in his lap, curled up. The news was on after Caesar's show. It was mostly boring President Snow propaganda.  The girls were fast asleep leaving just Mr.Everdeen and Peeta awake. </p><p>“I’ll take Kat, up and come back for Primmy.” Peeta tells Mr.Everdeen. </p><p>“Thank You, Peet.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen picked up his wife and Peeta followed with Katniss lazily holding onto him. Peeta settled Katniss in bed. She tried to pull him into bed with her but her reluctantly had to say no. </p><p>“Kat, I have to go get Prim to bed first. I’ll be back I promise.”</p><p>“Ok” </p><p>Peeta goes down, picking Prim up and carrying her to bed. She was already dressed for bed a little after dinner. He layed her in bed and tucked her into bed. </p><p>“Goodnight Primrose.” Peeta whispers. He kisses her forehead and meets Mr.Everdeen at her bedroom door. </p><p>“Peeta, I think you’ll be a great father. You have all the kindness, understanding and patience to be a good father.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir.” </p><p>“You’ll take good care of my girl, right?” </p><p>“Of course sir, with my life.” </p><p>Peeta said goodnight to Mr.Everdeen and met his sleepy girlfriend in her bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give me some feedback and suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snow Controntations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr.Everdeen finds out about what Gale did. Snow has some demands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please reveiw and comment but also please be kind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>A/N I got a few reviews and I’d like to clear some things up. First of all why Katniss still calls her father “Daddy”. It is to show their relationship and how when they come back from the victory tour how it will shift.  Also, the capital citizens voted on how the victor’s prize be dividup. If they each get treated as lone victors or have to share. Mason is Mr.Everdeen’s first name. Effie and the Prep teams do not live in 12. They were there for the homecoming party and left. <br/>I will try to be more clear. This story has been my escape from the current Pandemic.  I guess let me know if you still like this story and want me to continue. </p><p>“Katniss come on, aren’t you going hunting?” Mr.Everdeen asked. </p><p>Katniss had not budged from her spot curled up with Peeta. Peeta held onto her. It was something she had decided last night. Her and Peeta talked more about what happened in the woods because Katniss was still worrying. </p><p>“No, I’ll go with you tomorrow.”  </p><p>“Kitten, what’s going on?” </p><p>Katniss looked at Peeta. “Do I have to tell him.” She whispers to Peeta. </p><p>“You should.” Peeta replies. </p><p>“Abernathy was right. You need to work on your whispering. Tell me Kitty. Why do you not want to go hunting?” </p><p>“Gale… kissed me… yesterday in the woods. Forcefully. I did not want him to kiss me.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen’s blood began to boil with anger. His face turned red and he stood up with force. </p><p>“Why the hell would he do that to you?!” Mr.Everdeen screamed. </p><p>“He started asking me if Peeta and I’s relationship was fake. He tried to get me to say if I loved him or Peeta. When I didn’t answer he grabbed me and kissed me. I ran to the bakery for Peeta. That’s why I didn't have meat for dinner.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen stormed off saying “I’m gonna kill that boy.”.</p><p>Tears slipped from her eyes. Peeta kissed her head and rubbed her back. </p><p>Katniss turned to Peeta saying “Does this mean that I have to get up?”. </p><p>“You know he’s on his way over to the Hawthorne house as we speak.” </p><p>Katniss groans. “I don’t want to lose him as a friend. He’s still my best friend.”</p><p>“I understand… Oh shit!” Peeta says, remembering something. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I forgot to go visit my best friend yesterday.” </p><p>“You have a best friend? Oh sorry I mean… not that I didn’t think that you wouldn’t… I guess I have never thought about that. You have 3 brothers. I guess I never took time to think about it. I knew you were more popular at school than I was.” </p><p>“It’s ok, cutie. Do you know Mark Butch? He’s the Butcher’s son.” </p><p>“Yes. I trade with them, mostly with my big kills. Mark loves wild turkey. I would get paid extra on Mark’s birthdays to go looking for Turkey.”</p><p>“He’s a meat lover. If he wasn’t already born to be a butcher then he would have married into it.” Peeta jokes. </p><p>“Should I go?” Katniss asked. </p><p>________</p><p>Mr.Everdeen marched through the seam to where his best friend lived. He knocked loudly on the door. Hazel, Mrs.Hawthorne, Opened the door. He couldn’t completely lose it on her. She was always so kind.</p><p>Hazel greeted him kindly as she always did. “Mason, what brings you here?” </p><p>“Your son. Gale took advantage of my daughter.” </p><p>“Come in.” Hazel brings Mr.Everdeen into the small home. “Hunter. Mason is here.” </p><p>“What’s going on? Miss me so much that you couldn’t wait to get to work?” </p><p>“Gale kissed my daughter when they were in the woods yesterday.” </p><p>“Why the hell would he? She’s with Bannock’s boy.” </p><p>“He was confronting her about who she loved.” </p><p>“What am I gonna do with that boy?”</p><p>_________</p><p>Peeta had gotten up, leaving Katniss upstairs. He started making breakfast. Prim was the first one down. She helped Peeta make cheese buns. He walked her through the steps. She was really enjoying helping him. </p><p>Mrs.Everdeen entered the kitchen. “I see my little helper is helping you now, Peeta.” </p><p>“She’s very helpful.” Peeta said, smiling. </p><p>“I like being helpful. Helping people is really fun.” Prim said with a big smile, looking from her mother to Peeta.</p><p>Katniss came down once the smell of cheese buns reached her. “These smell so good.” Katniss comments. </p><p>They have a calm breakfast and small talk for a while. The front door opened and they peeked to see who had come in. It was Mr.Everdeen was followed by Mr.Hawthorne and a remorseful Gale. </p><p>Gale apologized to both Katniss and Peeta. </p><p>“You’re still my best friend,Gale.” </p><p>“Thank you. Kat, I think that I need some time though.” Gale said. </p><p>_________</p><p>(2 weeks later) </p><p>Katniss and Mr.Everdeen were coming back from their Sunday morning hunting trip. They were talking and coming up to the town. Wheaton Mellark came to them smoothly.</p><p>“Hey, Kat, Mr.Everdeen, Come with me to the bakery.” Wheaton told them. </p><p>“Sure we were gonna swing by to trade after the butcher.” Mr.Everdeen told him. </p><p>Wheaton was quick to insist. “No, now. With all do respect Mr.Everdeen this is very important.”</p><p>They of course followed and Wheaton tried to keep a casual pace. He was looking around cautiously. Once Wheaton got them into the bakery door he explained himself. Prim was sitting at the bakery counter in the kitchen. Rye was giving her cookies. </p><p>“Give me your game bags. Snow is at your house.” Wheaton explained quickly. </p><p>Prim looked up and jumped off her stool. “Daddy, Snow came in and was asking about Kat and Peeta, mommy sent me out to get you. I knew that you’d stop here so I told Peeta.” Prim told her father. </p><p>“Very good Primmy.” Mr.Everdeen told his youngest daughter. </p><p>“Where is Peeta?” Katniss asked. </p><p>“Front counter.” Rye answered quickly. </p><p>Katniss walks to the front counter. Mr.everdeen gives Wheaton the game bags and watches him put them deep in the freezer. </p><p>“We should get going.” Mr.Everdeen said. “Our story is that we were here helping. Bonding time.” Mr.Everdeen walked to the storefront with Prim on his hip. “Come on, kids. Can’t keep the president waiting.” </p><p>They get their story straight and walk to Victor’s village. Coming up to the house  they saw a hovercraft between the two rows of houses. They enter the house. It is swarmed with peacekeepers. They are directed to the study. President Snow is behind the desk. </p><p>“Sorry, Mr.President. We were at the bakery.” </p><p>“I’m here to discuss the Victory Tour. Rumor has it our Star Crossed Lovers have been sharing a bed. How does it feel to know how Mr.Mellark here has been defiling your babygirl under the same room you sleep with your wife, Mason?” Snow teased. </p><p>“He is not defiling my daughter.” Mr.Everdeen protested.</p><p>“Katniss and I are still young. We aren’t ready for that… aspect … of a relationship.” Peeta told the president. </p><p>“Well Mr.Mellark, I expect an engagement by the end of the Victory Tour. But that’s not why I am here.” </p><p>“Why are you here?” Katniss asked bluntly. </p><p>“Ah, miss Everdeen, I am here to warn you of the up roar in the districts. A rebellion seems to be brewing. You need to be on my side to turn the districts back to me. Show them how gracious I am. Praise me during your speeches. Following my orders will lead to great rewards. If you do not, then your precious family will pay the price.” Snow threatens. </p><p>___________</p><p>“Lily, he threatened us. He’s using our daughter and her boyfriend to get the districts to like him! They are too young!” Mason told his wife angrily. </p><p>“Baby, I know. It scares me, but we can’t do anything.” Lily tried to calm her husband with her even voice. </p><p>Katniss and Peeta sat on the back porch that overlooked a hill. The hill was covered in dandelions and Prim ran about collecting them and blowing on the wishie weeds to allow more dandelions to grow. </p><p>They watched Prim run around. Peeta was the first to speak “This is unofficial but would you marry me? I mean even if we weren’t being forced to by the president? Is it something you want? With me?” </p><p>Katniss turns to him. “Yes. Yes to it all. I want to marry you, but Peeta how can we have kids in this world? You’d be such a great father. Peeta we are both victors, our baby would be reaped in their first year.” </p><p>Mr.Everdeen opened the door behind them. He heard everything. “Oh baby girl, don’t worry. Please don’t think about that yet.” His voice startled Katniss.</p><p>“Daddy, I have to think about this. My life is being dictated to me by the dictator oh Panem!” </p><p>Mrs.Everdeen was behind her husband. “Katniss, Hush! Keep your voice down.” She scolded. “Prm come in and wash up for bed!” Mrs.Everdeen called out to her youngest. </p><p>__________</p><p>Tonight Katniss put her sister to bed. The victory tour was coming up. Katniss found that she could relax with her little sister. Prim was able to be able to hold onto her childlike wonder longer. Katniss realizes that that is why she volunteered for her sister, to protect her. When Katniss was her age, it was a rough winter for district 12. She had to hunt for food with her father. Before then it was only for fun with her father on occasion. Then  it was so they could eat at all. </p><p>“So you are gonna marry Peeta?” Prim asks.</p><p>“When he asks me, yes I will.” </p><p>“Good. I like Peeta, and his brothers, oh and Mr.Mellark. They are really nice.” </p><p>“Yes they are.” Katniss agrees. </p><p>“Goodnight Katniss.” Prim said nuzzling into her bed.</p><p>“Sleep tight, Primmy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how I can improve and show support for this fic if you want more. Feeling kind of down during this Pandemic would really appreciate positivity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Special Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peeta finds a promblem in the bakery's fincacial past. A surprise guest joins the victory tour.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the kind words. It means so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>(night before Victory Tour starts)</p><p>“Are you all packed?” Mrs.Everdeen asks her daughter and her daughter’s boyfriend. </p><p>They were sitting in the living room while the news promoted the Victory Tour in the background. </p><p>Katniss in normal teenage girl fashion, rolled her eyes assuming that she knew more than her mother. “Mom, we get custom clothes for each district.” </p><p>Peeta spoke up. “Kat we do need lounge clothes for the train and pajamas for bed.” <br/>________</p><p>Katniss was getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth beside Peeta. Mr. Everdeen continued his nightly check-ins that he had been doing since they got home. He comes into the room to check on them multiple times before bed. </p><p>“Kat? Peet? Where are you?” Mr. Everdeen called into the room after seeing the bed empty.</p><p>“Bathroom” Katniss says around her toothbrush. </p><p>Her father walks in and he sees them brushing their teeth together. </p><p>They rinse and start to crawl into bed. Katniss hugs her father before she crawls into bed.</p><p> “I’m gonna miss you babygirl.” He tells his daughter. </p><p>‘I’m gonna miss you too daddy, but this time you can guarantee us coming home.” </p><p>“That is what is keeping me going, kitten.” </p><p>_________<br/>They wake up and have to get up to make the train. Haymitch is with them of course. They were on the train platform saying goodbye to their families. Mrs. Mellark was the only one absent. Just days before Peeta had been documenting the bakery’s past financials from his childhood and looking for advice to help him map everything out. </p><p>**last week**<br/>Peeta re-read the log a few more times to be sure. He did the math in his head and then checked it with the calculator once more. He gets up, leaving the office and walks out to the kitchen. His brothers were baking and he glanced around quickly for his father. </p><p>“Does dad have the store front?” He asked his brothers. </p><p>“Yeah.” Rye spoke in answer. </p><p>Peeta walks to the storefront, finding his father there, a customer just leaving. </p><p>“Hey, dad, I need help in the office.” Peeta tells him. </p><p>“Wheat, come man the counter please.” Mr.Mellark tells his oldest.</p><p>Peeta leads his father to the office showing him the log and his calculations compared to what his mother had written more than 15 years ago. </p><p>“That’s not right. Peet her math is all off.” </p><p>“I know. That’s why I’m showing you. This shows that she’s been stealing money since about when Rye was born. It only got worse when I was born. Dad we could’ve lived comfortably, or at least enough not to eat stale bread.” Peeta spoke with deep anger. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, son.” </p><p>After that Mrs.Mellark moved out. She’s living with her sister. </p><p>Effie noticed her absence and quickly asked Peeta. “Peeta, where’s your mother?” </p><p>“I don’t know, I wasn't expecting her to show up.” </p><p>“She’s supposed to be here. She called me and asked me to take her to district 8, textiles. I did it all legally.” </p><p>“She’s… How… There is no travel between districts unless you’re a victor.” Peeta tried to reason. </p><p>“I’m here, sorry that I am late.” Mrs.Mellark came to the platform with her sister’s husband carrying her luggage. </p><p>After many questions, Mrs.Mellark made it clear that she couldn’t stand the humiliation of divorce even though they had done so quietly. Word spread fast  in small district 12. </p><p>Effie pulled a lot of strings to get this approved.  The move was approved mostly because of the press and drama it would bring to the tabloids. </p><p>After the chaos settles it is time to board the train. Katniss hugged her father tightly. </p><p>“Love you. Goodbye Daddy.” Katniss said to her father.</p><p>“Love you too, Kitten. I’ll see you soon.” Mr. Everdeen, wipes a tear from his eye. </p><p>They boarded the train and settled into the parlor. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. Mrs. Mellark just sat quietly. Effie thankfully didn’t talk much. An avox came in from the service car, giving Haymitch a note and leaving.</p><p>Haymitch turns on the tv. Katniss and Peeta are cuddled up on the couch with Peeta’s mother sitting on the other end. The news appears on the screen. It’s all about Peeta’s parents divorce and how she is moving to district 8. </p><p>“It’s all over the news.” Haymitch states. </p><p>“I was supposed to have a fresh start.” Mrs.Mellark says sadly. </p><p>Haymitch was not giving her any pity. “You don’t even deserve to move. You let your 3 sons go hungry when they could have had full bellies of fresh bread and baked goods. When Peeta takes over, that will never be him.” <br/>_______________</p><p>Dinner was an awkward affair. Almost completely silent. Peeta and Katniss retreated to their room much to Mrs.Mellark’s disgust and disapproval. Peeta told Katniss that his mother’s opinion does not matter to him. </p><p>They laid in bed talking since they had gone to bed early. Peeta spooned her back and would whisper into her neck. Katniss felt sparks and pleasant feelings when his breath reached her neck. Katniss listens as he apologises that they are being forced to rush into their engagement. Katniss wiggles her butt into Peeta’s crotch. He gasps and grasps her hips. </p><p>“Kat.” Peeta says softly with a little warning. </p><p>“Peeta, you do not have to apologize for our situation.” Katniss tells him. </p><p>She turns around to face him. “Peet, how would you have done it?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked her, pushing her hair back, away from her face.</p><p>“How would you have proposed? You said that you’ve liked me since we were little. You must have thought about it, right?” </p><p>Peeta took a moment to think about it. He kisses her lips sweetly before speaking. “Well, I would have waited till we would’ve had conversations about our future and getting married. Knowing you, you would want a  small toasting. I’d ask your father for your hand, invite our families over for a certain time of night, make you dinner and have a picnic by the fireplace, and profess my love for you. I would ask you to marry me and we’d kiss and our families would come for a surprise toasting.” </p><p>“Oh Peeta, that would be perfect.” </p><p>“How about we do this whole public engagement and wedding and when we decide that we are ready we will do this in private. It’ll be our moment.” </p><p>Katniss was never good with words, so she captured his lips. He kissed her back and Katniss started feeling  a new hunger grow inside of her. Their lips danced together, his tongue slipping into her mouth.Peeta rolled to hover over her, kissing her into the bed. The Star Crossed Lovers made out on the bed they shared. No one would believe that this was their first real makeout session.  They fought for dominance. Katniss flipped him and straddled his hips, their lips never parting fully. She felt his erection against herself. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time that she’s felt his erection. She had been sharing a bed with him for a little over a month. She would wake up and feel him against her or see the bulge when he first got out of bed in the morning. </p><p>Katniss felt adventurous and ground her hips against him, causing Peeta to moan. Unfortunately, Haymitch opens their door without knocking. </p><p>“Are you kidding me, kids?” Haymitch exclaims.</p><p>Peeta grabs Katniss and rolls them onto their sides. “Ever heard of knocking?” Peeta asked, flustered. </p><p>“I was given instruction by Mason. To check on you kids before bed. I’m warning you kids, Effie has morning check in. Behave I guess. Or don’t. Just don’t get pregnant. Goodnight.” Haymitch said before closing the door. <br/>___________</p><p>They made sure to behave themselves for when Effie came in the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and give suggestions or predictions. I'd be happy to hear from you. It makes my quarentined day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. District 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffy heated makeouts. District 11 party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not smutty just a little teen and up make out session.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Haymitch spent breakfast that morning explaining the expectations and prepping them on what to expect the next few weeks to look like.</p><p>“When we arrive in each district there will be press, and then they will offer you a guide to show you around the district. We will always stay the night on the train. The longest we will be in any district is 2 days.” Haymitch explains. </p><p>Effie decides to pipe up. “Oh and the outfits are the best part! Each district is represented in their district by your outfits. I love how creative these designers are, and Cinna is already so creative!” <br/>__________<br/>Arriving in district 11 was hard for Katniss. Peeta comforted her during her nightmares at night and her anxiety during the day. District 11 was Agriculture, farming. Rue was from here. Katniss missed her and felt responsible for her death. </p><p>Stepping off the train, they were attacked by flashing lights. Peeta snapped back into his capitol character from the interviews before and after the games. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.  They both plastered big smiles on their faces for the cameras. They answered a few questions before choosing to go with a guide on a tour of the district. </p><p>Katniss was so over taken with guilt and grief that they had to stop the tour of the district early. Peeta used the excuse of her being sick. Mrs. Mellark had to remain on the train till her stop at district 8. </p><p>Haymitch saw them get back on the train, raising an immediate question in his mind. “What are you two doing back here so soon?” </p><p>“Katniss doesn’t feel well, so we came back early.” Peeta explains. “Where’s my mother?” </p><p>“Her room. Napping I think. Or watching tv.” </p><p>Peeta and Katniss headed to their room and cuddled in bed. They kept the tv off and Peeta ended up falling asleep. It took Katniss longer but she also woke up before he had. She felt him hard against her. She moved her butt into him and wiggled. Peeta let out a small moan and squeezed her close to him. Katniss giggled and did it again. This was fun for her.  He didn’t wake up when she wiggled her butt into him like 3 times. It didn’t take too long for him to wake while she wiggled once more. Peeta gripped her hips tightly in an attempt to get her to stop her movements against him.</p><p>“Katniss. What are you doing?” </p><p>Katniss turned around to face him. “I woke up. You were still sleeping and I felt you against me. I was a little bored I guess.” She smiled at him sweetly. </p><p>“Are you in a mood or something, baby?” Peeta asks her. </p><p>“By ‘in a mood’ do you mean maybe possibly only a little bit… Horny?” </p><p>“Yes.” Peeta answers simply. </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.” Kaniss said, pulling him closer and scooting closer to him. </p><p>So that is what Peeta did. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Their lips mingling together and allowing desire for each other to grow. Katniss straddles his hips and leans back down to kiss him more. Peeta allows her to be on top of him until her grinding becomes too much for him. He rolls her over, off of him and onto the bed, hovering over her body. He lowered himself down over her, kissing her neck. Katniss moans at his touch. She lets him continue until his kisses are along the collar of her top, and she's panting, feeling a need for him.</p><p>“Peeta, Peeta, honey I need to take a breather.” She giggled at his eagerness but also to keep him from worrying that she wasn’t enjoying himself.</p><p>“See how you made me feel with all of that grinding, little missy.” Peeta said tickling her side, causing her to giggle loudly.</p><p>“I love what we were doing, but I just don’t want to go all the way yet. I’m not ready.” </p><p>“That’s perfectly okay baby girl, I don’t think that I am either. I’ll be ready when you are, Kitten. </p><p>The district party was the following night. Peeta and Katniss were separated to get ready for the party. They were introduced and walked onto the stage from separate ends of the stage.  </p><p>Katniss wore a yellow sundress and cowgirl boots, with her hair flowing down her back in loose curls. Peeta matched her with a yellow flannel and jeans with a brown belt and cowboy boots. His hair was left in his usual golden curls. They embraced on stage and shared a short kiss. </p><p>The party was a lot of fun. They lined danced and even had similar folk music as they did in district 12. Peeta and Katniss were exhausted by the time they got back to the train. They crawled into bed together and cuddled up close. Haymitch entered for his nightly check in with his green tie loose hanging from his shoulders. </p><p>“Too exhausted to cause any trouble I see. Goodnight kids.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please comment and leave predictions or suggestions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. District 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They arrive in district 10, livestock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a really short chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>By the time they got to 10, the following night, they had just finished dinner. Luckily getting into the district at night means no press as soon as they arrive. Peeta and Katniss snuck out and away from the train. </p><p>They walked around but said along the train track to help them find their way back. Looking around they saw fences and pens full of animals. Horses, pigs, cows, and chickens surrounded the land. Peeta held Katniss’s hand as the walked along the tracks. </p><p>“I don’t think anyone can hear us out here.” Katniis tells Peeta. </p><p>“Planning on telling me a secret?” Peeta teases. </p><p>“Actually I wasn’t planning for us to do a lot of talking.” Katniss says, pulling Peeta in for a kiss. </p><p>They melt into each other. Peeta grabs her hips, pulling her into his chest. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close. </p><p>“Mmmh, Kat” Peeta moans into her mouth. </p><p>“Peeta.” Katniss pants back. </p><p>It is just them standing in the field. The sun freshly sat and the sky became a dark blue. Their lips dancing together. </p><p>“Kids! Get back to the train.” Haymitch screams out of the train door for them. </p><p>They broke apart and giggled. </p><p>“Or what?” Katniss challenges.  </p><p>“Katniss, don’t get us in trouble.” Peeta laughs. </p><p>“Don’t make me send the peacekeepers.” Haymitch threatens. </p><p>Peeta bends down, quickly throwing Katniss over his shoulder. Katniss lets out a shriek, gripping on him wherever she can get a grip as he runs back to the train. Haymitch shuts the train door behind him after watching them walk in. Peeta’s mother is on the couch watching the events from 11. It replays the line dancing, Katniss remembers how fun that was. <br/>_____________</p><p>After the press, their guide led them to a horse barn to ride. He was a horse trainer and taught the children in the district.  He taught them basic controls to lead the horse and helped them mount onto the horses back. The cameras followed them and filmed the entire experience. </p><p>Katniss got up on the horse first, their guide helping her up. Peeta couldn’t help but notice his hand slide across Katniss’s ass. Peeta  felt jealousy bubble up inside of him. Peeta got on the horse and the guide did not touch his booty at all. Peeta couldn’t brush it off like he was usually able too. </p><p>Katniss easily picked up on riding. Peeta looks at her, encaptured by her beauty. They rode on trails that led them around the district. Their guide rode ahead of them talking about each building and explaining livestock to them. Peeta rode next to Katniss, he leaned over and whispered to her. </p><p>“You did notice him touching your ass right.” The normally kind Peeta hissed.</p><p>“Peeta, of course I did. I’m your girlfriend and you are so jealous that you are using curse words.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Kat, I just hated seeing him touch you. I feel protective over you, Kat.”</p><p>“More like possessive, but I understand.” <br/>_______________<br/>For the party, Katniss wore a red flannel dress with her hair in pigtails and cowgirl boots on her feet. Peeta had a red flannel on with denim jeans and cowboy boots on his feet. Somehow the dancing was faster in district 10.  Peeta and Katniss made many friends already between district 11 and 10. </p><p>The dancing made it easy to bond with the folks around them. By the time that they got  in bed that night, exhaustion was an understatement. When Haymitch checked before bed he found them asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLease comment with suggestion or predictions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. District 9 and 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>District 9 grain and District 8 textiles. Peeta has to tell Katniss somthing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>On the way to District 9 the gossip columns blew up the story of Katniss and their district guide. Peeta’s jealousy and he and Katniss talk about it. Mrs.Mellark had snappy remarks and continued her usual insult at Katniss’s expense. Peeta told Katniss to ignore her and that they would not have to see her ever again.</p><p>It was early morning when they arrived in district 9, grain. After all the press and short interviews, Peeta asked the guide to start them at the local bakery. It was like a district 12 teenage boy in front of a feast. </p><p>Peeta asked the baker all sorts of questions, even writing down and trading recipes with him. The Baker invited Peeta and her to the back to show and let them try some district 9 delegates. Katniss loved the Whole-grain herbed garlic bread. Peeta got the recipe and promised Katniss that he’d try to make it when they got home. <br/>____________</p><p>“I like seeing all the food from around the districts.” Katniss told Peeta over lunch in the only restaurant in district 9. </p><p>“I think all those years of eating small portions of the same foods hid your passion for new foods.” </p><p>Katniss giggles at Peeta. “I have been loving these pasta with marinara and cheeses” </p><p>“I think that Mark, the baker, called it Italian food. Something he learned from his family history.” </p><p>“My dad would talk about our family’s heritage as well. Grandfather would talk about America. Apparently it wasn’t crazy long ago. Peeta, Panem was not always here” Katniss whispered to Peeta. “Our Great-Grandparents were alive for the fall of the old country that was once on this land. There are many types of food that we don’t have anymore.” </p><p>“Maybe while we are in the capital we could hit up a library. Look for some pre Panem  cook books.” Peeta told Katniss.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“We are just starting to tap into your epicure tongue, my beautiful girl.” Peeta said flirtatiously. “I can’t wait to cook for my wife.” </p><p>“And your future wife can’t wait  to eat your cooking.” Katniss laughs. <br/>__________<br/>The Party was the following night. Katniss wore a bright yellow dress that hit the floor before she put her golden high heels on. Her hair was straightened and she wore many golden jewelry pieces. Peeta wore a golden dress shirt and white dress pants. </p><p>There was no dancing in district 9. Everyone was too enthralled in the several courses of what Mark,, the baker that they had met earlier who was serving them, had called italian food. Lasagna and the Whole-grain herbed garlic bread that they tried that morning. </p><p>“Mmmmh Peeta.” </p><p>“I've heard that before.” Peeta joked causing their entire table to laugh. </p><p>“Peeta you gotta get these recipes out of him please.” Katniss begs him with a mouth full of lasagna. </p><p>“Manners Katniss!” Effie scolded. </p><p>“Yes, baby. I’ll get Mark’s recipes.” Peeta laughs.</p><p>Mark willingly and happily gives Peeta the recipes for multiple italian dishes.  Katniss seemed to love any and every food that they put in front of her, even the white wine that they drank out of politeness and some prodding from Haymithc, she liked. <br/>___________</p><p>They laid in bed together that night.</p><p>“I’m so full.” Katniss moaned out. </p><p>“Me too.” Peeta agreed. <br/>_____________</p><p>They got to district 8, textiles, by noon two days later. It took a long time to get out of district 9’s fields. Mrs.Mellark got off the train overly expressing how awful and long the journey was with all of the stops. </p><p>“Mom you were basically a stowaway on our victory tour. If we weren’t already traveling you would not have been allowed to move districts.” </p><p>It was a cold goodbye between them.  They quickly recovered and began the tour of district 8. Haymitch made them bring money to buy clothes because it was polite and helped their economy. Why he didn’t have them buy things in the other districts they don’t know. </p><p>Katniss has always been very careful with spending money when it came to things for herself, so Peeta does most of the buying for her. He paid for clothes for her against her protests. Peeta made her try on some that they had in the many clothing stores that were next to huge factories. Peeta bought her a green sundress and a new hunting jacket as well as new hunting boots. He placed an order for them to have custom made Mr. &amp; Mrs. Mellark PJ’s as well as Team Mellark shirts. He tried to be sneaky about it, filling out the forms while Katnis looked at dresses and clothes for Prim. Katniss bought Prim and her mother new dresses and shoes, and she bought her father new hunting clothes. <br/>___________<br/>For the party Katniss wore an elaborate purple glitter covered ball gown with black silk heels. Her hair was curled tightly in ringlets. Peeta wore a purple tux and black dress pants. There was only ballroom dancing. The party mostly consisted of conversations and dinner. <br/>___________</p><p>Before bed last night they showed their shopping haul to Effie and Haymitch. After everything was shown to them Katniss announced that she was going to take a shower and that she’d meet Peeta back in their room. </p><p>Peeta pulled out the copy of forms and receipt form the Team Mellark shirts and matching Pj’s. He was even given a printed paper with a picture of what they would look like. It was just as he had designed and Effie loved it. </p><p>He asked Haymitch to hide the paperwork and stuff for him so Katniss wouldn’t see them. </p><p>Peeta said goodnight to Effie and Haymitch and wandered down the hall to the bedroom he shared with Katniss. He changed his clothes and crawled into bed to wait for her. Katniss emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Peeta’s eyes roamed over her body and found how short the towle ened against her thighs. </p><p>“Your drooling, Peeta.” Katniss teased. “I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom with me.” </p><p>“Totally, babe, you ‘forgot’ I believe that.” Peeta said, getting up and standing behind her. Peeta kissed her neck, causing her to moana and hum. </p><p>“Peeta, you are walking a dangerous line.” Katniss warns.</p><p>“I know but somethings been on my mind that I want to tell you.” </p><p>“Tell me, Peet.”</p><p>“I am going to shower and you get dressed. I promise not for forget my pj pants. I’ll meet you in bed and then we’ll talk, honey.” <br/>___________</p><p>Peeta came back as promised in pj pants. He crawled into bed with a smile. </p><p>“So what did you want to tell me?” Katniss asked.</p><p>Peeta pulls her in for a cuddle and a kiss. “I love you, Katniss Everdeen.” </p><p>Katniss smiles widely. “I love you too, Peeta.” Katniss replies before kissing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and give feedback</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. District 7 and 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peeta and Katniss meet Johanna Mason. Ipicture district 6 being as boring as they portrayed it. I am sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>District 7, Lumber.  Katniss was in awe at the trees. It was as if the entire district lived in the woods. The district seemed to be at the base of a clearing with such a dense forest acting as a fence that they had to take a long walk between the train and the actual district. They were provided with a car but Katniss declined, opting to walk there. </p><p>“They’ll want the car on the way home from the party.” Haymitch told the driver. </p><p>Peeta and Katniss held hands, walking into district 7. Peacekeepers easily let them in, recognizing them immediately. They were quickly greeted by paparazzi and press. Peeta held  Katniss close to him while they posed and smiled for pictures. The mayor of district 7 introduced them to Johanna Mason, victor of the 71st Hunger Games and their guide during their time there. </p><p>“Did you volunteer to guide us?” Peeta asked Johanna.</p><p>“Yes, why do you want to know?” </p><p>“It’s just none of the other victor’s have been on tour guides.” </p><p>“I have nothing better to do and I like to get to know the newbies before I have to work with you.”</p><p>Katniss is quick to ask questions. “Newbies? Newbies where? And why would we work together?  Work for what?” </p><p>“Welcome to the Victors club of course. We have to work together during the games. Don’t worry there will be time to explain. “</p><p>Johanna leads them around explaining what district 7’s job is with all the lumber making. She then leads them deep into the forest. </p><p>“You like the woods right, girl on fire?” Johanna asked knowingly. </p><p>“Yes, a lot.” </p><p>“Okay, I think that this is far enough. No one will find or hear us.” Johanna says.</p><p>“That’s not creepy at all.” Katniss says. </p><p>“Okay, I am gonna be honest with you because you need to trust me.” Johanna syas. Peeta and Katniss share a quick, curious look before turning their attention back onto Johanna. “No matter if you wanted to or not but you sparked a rebellion that has been in the making for many years. I can’t say everything but trust Finnick and Annie, from 4. Time to head back to town for your party.” <br/>__________</p><p>For the District 7’s party, Katniss was in her favorite forest green, floor length dress. The bodice was tight till her hips and then became flowy. Her dark brown hair was curled with the right ride pinned back off her face. Peeta wore a dark suit with a matching forest green dress shirt. The food wasn’t as good as district 9  had been. The dancing was ok, but the conversation was their favorite part. </p><p>Everyone in 7  was witty and funny.  They kept Peeta and even Katniss laughing all night long. By the time they got to the car, it was late.  Johanna promised to say high at the big capital party at the end of the tour. </p><p>The train left that night to make it to district 6 on time. <br/>_________</p><p>They made it to district 6 early in the morning. Peeta and Katniss were still cuddled up in bed. Effie came in to wake them up, telling them that they had arrived in district 6 and that press will be in a few hours. Peeta rubs Katniss’s back with his fingertips. </p><p>“MMM, that feels so nice, baby.” Katniss moans. </p><p>“I love you, Kitten.” Peeta whispers in her ear before kissing her head. </p><p>“You’ve been saying that a lot, but I love you too.” </p><p>“I say it all the time because I say it less than half the time that I think it.” </p><p>“I am so happy to be stuck with you as my partner through all of this.” </p><p>“Ditto.”<br/>__________</p><p>They opted out of the guide and tour, around district 6. Haymitch explained that it was all machine factories for transportation parts. District 6 was transportation. While they had not much else to do but lie around all day, Peeta took the time to escape Katniss for a while. Unfortunately that meant he needed Haymitch, leaving Katniss alone with Effie for the day. </p><p>Effie talked Katniss ear off about manners in the capitol. Katniss claimed a headache that Effie was actually starting to give her, and retreated into her bedroom. </p><p>When Peeta came back from his secret mission with Haymitch, he found his girlfriend in the bed that they shared curled up in bed.</p><p> “I’m sorry that I left you here with Effie.” </p><p>“Give me cuddles and it will be okay.” <br/>__________</p><p>The next night was the party. Katniss wore a silver dress with gold heels and gold jewelry. Peeta wore a silver suit and gold dress shirt. It felt like their most capitalite outfits of the entire tour thus far. </p><p>District 6 danced better than their food but the main event was an art show. They ended up talking once they got back to the train, and were quickly on their way to district 5.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and give suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. District 5 and District 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>District 5 and 4 and a surprise. Beach fluff and heated and sexy time warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>District 5, Power. After the press and paparazzi they took the tour around the district with a guide. They learned how electricity is made and distributed throughout Panem. </p><p>“Most of the power we generate is sent to the capitol.” Their guide told them.  </p><p>After the  tour they went into pre for the party. Katniss sat in her chair while her team contorted her hair into an extravagant bun. </p><p>“Does my Girl on Fire remember the dress that gave you the name?” Cinna asked her. </p><p>“Of course. How could I ever forget?”</p><p>“Well you are gonna shine bright tonight.” Cinna went on to explain the light up glitter he invented.The glitter wasn’t reflective but created its own light.  <br/>_________<br/>For the party, Katniss wore a black glitter dress that had Cinna’s light up glitter all over. Peeta had the same but in suit form. Her hair was in a bun with twinkle lights woven in. </p><p>District 5 performed a light show for them to enjoy. It wasn’t a long night like the others had been. They got back to the train early. Each of them were showered, dressed, and snuggled up in bed before 8pm. </p><p>“So what do we do now?” Peeta asked Katniss. </p><p>“We can pick a movie to watch.” Katniss said, gesturing to the capitol TV, that it was mounted to the wall across from their bed. It came with free movies for them. They rarely used it but since they were turning in so early, they decided too. </p><p>After deciding on a movie, Katniss began to kiss Peeta’s neck. </p><p>“Oh is that what we’re doing now?” Peeta asked her turning to meet her lips with his. </p><p>“Yes. Now shut up.” </p><p>Katniss’s lips moved against his, passionately. Peeta moved his lips to her jaw and then her neck. Katniss moaned loudly in his ear, her fingers grasped at his bare shoulders. Peeta dipped his head lower, tugging gently at the bottom of her sleep dress to tug her neckline down, exposing just the tops of her breasts. </p><p>“Peeta.” She gasps. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Peeta asked. His one leg was between both of hers. </p><p>“Yes.” Katniss grinded her center against his leg when his lips came back to hers. Peeta smirked, hearing her moan. </p><p>They kissed each other like that for a while. Peeta kissing her lips and neck while she grinded against him. Katniss then pushed him over, rolling over with him, straddling his hips.  Katniss kissed his ear lobes and sucked low on his neck, while grinding down onto his hard on. Peeta moaned, rocking his hips in tandem with hers. </p><p>“Kat, I’m not sure how long I can hold off.” Peeta warned. </p><p>“Peeta, it feels so good.” Katniss doesn’t quite understand where these feelings are heading but she is very curious to find out. She grinds down on him harder and faster. “Oh Peeta” Katniss feels a rush of endorphins and pleasure. “Peeetaaaa” Katniss moans as she orgasams for the first time in her life. </p><p>“Katniss.” Peeta hisses in pleasure. “Kat, Kaaat.” Peeta cums in his pj pants. </p><p>Katniss feels the damp clothing between them. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths. </p><p>“Peeta? What just happened between us?” Katniss questioned. </p><p>“Oh kitty, that was something my dirty brothers would call ‘dry humping.’ I feel like it was more an explosion of love, a step to love making, but my brothers described it a little better to answer your question.” </p><p>“Dry humping doesn’t sound as fun.” Katniss giggles. </p><p>“I need to clean up and you probably should too, Love. You can take the bathroom first.” Peeta says.</p><p>“No you take the bathroom first. I need a minute.” </p><p>Peeta nods solemnly, fearing they had gone too far. When he gets back, Katniss gets up to go in, walking into his arms first to kiss him. </p><p>“Thank You for that, but we will talk about this when I get back.” </p><p>Katniss gets back, crawling into bed and over to Peeta. </p><p>“I am sorry if we went too far.”Peeta started. </p><p>“No,not for me at least. Peeta you know that I am better with action than words. This is my first time exploring this at all. I’ve never… oragamed before. I want more but… could we wait till after we are engaged to have sex?” </p><p>“Whatever you want, my love. I’m relieved that you weren’t mad at me for cumming.” </p><p>“I can’t be mad at you for that. I felt nice having the power to do that to you.” <br/>__________</p><p>District 4, fishing, the home of famous victor of the 65th hunger games, Finnick Odair. Peeta and Katniss had the pleasure of him and another district 4 victor Annie Cresta, victor of the 70th hunger games, giving them a tour of their district. Cinna insisted on them bringing a beach bag that he designed to go with her outfit for the day. It consisted of matching bathing suits and towels. She also had sunglasses and a big bottle of sunscreen that Cinna told her to cover Peeta in every 2 hours because of his pale skin. </p><p>They seem to rush through it a little and Katniss can’t figure out why. Her father has always described her as blunt like her mother. </p><p>“Do you guys have somewhere that you rather be?” Katniss asked. </p><p>“We are just trying to give you plenty of  time for the beach.” Annie explains softly. </p><p>“It’s the best part of 4.” Finnick tells them. </p><p>They get to the beach by midday as promised. They were given a full extra day in 4 to enjoy the beach tomorrow. They went to the boardwalk of shops, Katniss realized quickly that it was like their version of the hob. </p><p>Finnick pointed toward a place to change. Peeta was out first. His swim trunks were an orange sunset. Katniss walked out wearing a bikini that was the same sunset as Peeta’s swim trunks. Peeta couldn’t help but gawked at her body. </p><p>“Peeta, I think you are drooling, bud.” Finnick teased. <br/>__________</p><p>Katniss took to swimming with the waves naturally. Peeta needed Finnick to teach him. </p><p>“Katniss, how are you such a good swimmer? There’s no oceans in 12.” Annie questioned. </p><p>“My dad taught me. There's a pond.”<br/>__________</p><p>“Do you know Johanna Mason?” Peet asked Finnick and Annie. </p><p>They were sitting in the sand on their towels. Katniss was reapplying sunscreen on Peeta’s body. </p><p>“Yes, she is a fellow victor. We all become friends.” Finnick says. </p><p>“She told us to trust you.” Katniss says. </p><p>“Well she is right. We can’t say a lot. We aren’t supposed to say anything but Snow plays a dirty game. We are part of the rebellion and they want you with the promise to protect your family.  Plutarch Heavensbee, will come to you with the formal proposition, in the capitol.” Finnck whispered. <br/>__________</p><p>The party was that night, Katniss wore a ocean blue dress mixed with teals that flowed around her yet complimented her figure. Katniss' hair was curled with pearls and a starfish clip in it. Peeta wore a blue suit and white tie. </p><p>District 4 seemed to be a party district.They danced and drank alcohol a lot. Katniss and Peeta abstained from the drinking but Haymitch fully indulged himself in it. </p><p>Katniss found it odd that Annie and Finnick seemed to avoid each other during the party but earlier seemed all over each other at the beach. Finnick flirted relentlessly with what seemed like every girl there.</p><p>That night in bed, Katniss brought it up to Peeta. He expressed to her that he noticed it and shared her thoughts. <br/>__________</p><p>In the morning, Peeta woke Katniss up by kissing her neck.”Beach day, my love.” It was still dark outside, hunting hours for her and baking hours for him. </p><p>“Yay.” Katniss mumbled, burying her face in his chest. Peeta laughed at her cuteness.</p><p>“Tired, baby?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Peeta let her fall back asleep for a little but she woke up about 20 minutes later. They were on a schedule but Katniss couldn’t know that. </p><p>“I can feel your eyes on me.”  She said from her place in his chest. </p><p>“You are gorgeous. I would like to paint you when we get back home to 12.” </p><p>“I guess that I will allow that.” </p><p>They get up and then walk to the beach. They skipped breakfast and Peeta hoped that she didn’t realize. They walked hand in hand to the beach.</p><p>Katniss was in a black bikini with a black cover up and matching black flip flops. Peeta was in atching black swim trunks. They approached the beach while it was still dark. A blanket was laid out with a breakfast picnic spread out and champagne bottle on ice in a bucket. </p><p>Peeta led her over to it and that is when she noticed the set up. </p><p>“Peeta, what is this?” Katniss asked in awe of the beauty of the layout.  </p><p>“Breakfast on the beach, watching the sunrise, with my beautiful girlfriend.” </p><p>“Peeta this is beautiful. How did you?” </p><p>“Being a victor has its perks, lovey.”</p><p>They sat down and enjoyed the food. Peeta fed her a waffle making Katniss giggles. The sun begins to rise from the ocean. Peeta pulls Katniss up to stand in the sand. </p><p>Peeta takes her hand and kneels down on one knee. Katniss gasps, tearing up. </p><p>“Katniss, I have loved you since I was 5 years old. I was so afraid at the thought of losing you. Now that we have both survived, I don’t want to ever take my time with you for granted. Please do me the immeasurable honor of marrying me?”</p><p>“Yes!” Katniss breathes. “Yes!” </p><p>Peeta rises into her arms, kissing her passionately. He holds her hips against him before pulling her away briefly. Peeta pulls her hand up between them, slipping a ring on her finger. Katniss held it up to examine it. The small diamonds glittered in the morning sunlight. </p><p>“This is beautiful, Peeta.” </p><p>The ring was simple with diamonds all around it. Katniss would never want anything big and extravagant. Peeta’s main worry was that it would affect or annoy her while using her bow. </p><p>They went back to the blanket sitting down. Peeta pulled chocolate covered strawberries out of the picnic basket. Katniss had never had them before and instantly loved them. </p><p>They ate and talked for a while. Peeta mentioned how he wanted to cook for her and make sure she was always well fed. He avoids the discussion of children, his dream. Itis a time to be happy, not fighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think. I am trying to take time to make chapters longer so it will not be everynight new chapters. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The rest of the districts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Districts 4-1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>After the proposal, they laid on their blanket, holding each other, watching the sun rising. They swim in the ocean, mostly splashing each other and Peeta picking her up, throwing her into the water. They swam and played in the water till around lunch. </p><p>They headed back to the train when the sunscreen ran out for Peeta. Effie was ecstatic about the news of the engagement. </p><p>“What about the capitol?” Effie asked. “They are gonna want it on video. The president might even make you reenact it.”</p><p>Effie was sitting on a chair by the couch, across from Peeta and Katniss who were on the couch, cuddled up together. </p><p>“Don’t worry Effie. It was recorded.” Peeta said. </p><p>“It was?” Katniss asked, looking up at him from her place on his chest. </p><p>“Yes, I planned it out with Haymitch. He already has the connections. I wanted you to be in the moment so I kept it from you.”  Peeta explained. “It still feels like our moment, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Because you didn’t know the cameras were there, you felt more comfortable and you weren’t distracted.” </p><p>“You were right, Peeta.” <br/>__________</p><p>That night on the tv the engagement played. Capitol headlines ran the story. Katniss was upset that their families had to find out from the mandatory television. </p><p>“Katniss, they understand what our situation is. We can’t call them and tell them while we are on the train. I promise that they understand us, honey.” Peeta told her. </p><p>It did calm Katniss. Peeta was right. She cuddles into his chest and he kisses her head. </p><p>“Lips.” Katniss mumbles. </p><p>Peeta understands what she’s asking for, quickly kissing her lips gently and then teasing her with his tongue. Katniss moaned against him. Their tongues soon began to dance together. </p><p>“Peeta. Peeta.” Katniss panted as he kissed his way along her jaw to nibble at her ear and suck on her neck. </p><p>Things got heated between them very quickly. The train was quickly on its way to district 3 and Peeta and Katniss were quickly on the way to the no going back point. </p><p>Once they had gotten each other off, it was hard for their makeout sessions to not get to that point. They were insatiable teenagers. </p><p>“Peeta” </p><p>“Mmmmm” Peeta moaned to acknowledge her while he sucked behind her ear. </p><p>“We’re engaged. Remember what we said?”</p><p>“Yes? Is that what you want?” Peeta asked. </p><p>“Can we give it more time? Like maybe on the way home from the tour?” </p><p>“Of course, my love”</p><p>“I love how understanding you are. How you know I need it to happen on my time.” <br/>____________</p><p>Arriving in district 3, Electronics, they were sound asleep. It was dark, the dead of night. The train pulled into the station, causing their car to be filled with bright light. Peeta awoke the same as Katniss. She jumped out of bed to close their window blinds quickly. She jumped back in bed as quickly as she had jumped out. </p><p>“Electronics and light apparently.” Peeta mumbles, welcoming his fiancee back into his arms and their warm bed. </p><p>“Bright ass lights for 2 am.” Katniss grumbled. </p><p>Peeta wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head. “Try and sleep, love.” </p><p>“I’ll try.” Katniss grumbles against  his neck. <br/>____________</p><p>During their district 3 tour, they were brought into a store that had a few electronics. It was nothing like they had seen in other districts and the capitol. The districts did not have much at all for electronics. The capitol had far better innovations in electronics.</p><p>“If you make the electronics, why does the capitol have better innovations?” Katniss asked.</p><p>“We make them for the capitol but this is just what our district gets to have. “</p><p>The tour carries on. Katniss held Peeta’s hand in her’s. His thumb traced over her ring, proudly. She smiled and they made eye contact. </p><p>“I love you.” Peeta whispered. </p><p>“I love you too.” She whispered back. <br/>____________</p><p>At the party, Katniss wore a silver dress with the light up glitter but it was a more understated look. Her hair was up  in a curly bun with a piece out on either side to frame her face. Peeta wore a silver suit with a yellow dress shirt and his hair was left in his natural state. </p><p>The lights moved in bright colors changing quickly. District 3 were party people. They were dancing and spinning  on the dance floor late into the night. They were very tired by the time they got to the train. </p><p>“Shower and bed.” Peeta mumbled tiredly.</p><p>“Together?” Katniss questioned, flirtatiously. </p><p>Peeta stattered. “Umm... well… Kat if that is something you want to do… It sounds like fun.” </p><p>Katniss smirked at him. “Really?” </p><p>Katniss takes his hand, leading them to the bathroom. She turns on the water to warm it up, then turns to him. </p><p>“Kiss me.” Katniss tells him, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt. </p><p>Peeta does, deeply. Their lips tangled together passionately.  His hands tugged on her hips, pulling them against his hips. Katniss pulled his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. Peeta moves his hands to the back of her dress, dragging the zipper down. He kisses her neck,pushing the dress from her body. He let go of her to unbuckle his pants. Once they were both naked and stepped out of their clothes. </p><p>“You are gorgeous, Katniss.” Peeta said. Katniss was in a thong that Cinna made her and no bra. </p><p>The tent in Peeta’s boxers was bold and very noticable. Katniss pulled them off of him and did the same with her own panties. They took a moment to stare at each other’s bodies. </p><p>Like a surge of energy they were pulled together, a mess of kisses and touches. Peeta squeezed her ass with his hands. He began to need her like dough at the bakery. Katniss moaned, and began sucking on his neck. They make their way, now completely naked, to the shower. </p><p>Under the warm  spray of the water, they kissed and touched each other. Peeta tentatively slipped his fingers into her core. Katniss steadied herself by holding his shoulders. Her mouth was agape and she moaned, sighed,  and gasped as Peeta moved his fingers inside of her. </p><p>“Oh Peeta.” Katniss moaned. </p><p>His fingers moved within her. She was wet and dripping down his fingers, mixing with the water. He sucked at the tops of one of her breasts. Katniss moans grow louder, and Peeta works his fingers faster. He brings her to her orgasam and practically holds her up. </p><p>After she catches her breath, they wash each other’s hair and bodies. Peeta was throbbing but told her to be patient when she tried to touch him. </p><p>Climbing into bed, they left their clothes off and resumed making out. Peeta was hard against her thigh. He tried to kiss her neck and give her attention but Katniss stopped him silently. </p><p>“Love,  it’s your turn.” Katniss told him. </p><p>Before he can question her, Katniss wraps her hand around his member. Peeta gasps, squeezing her hips. Katniss moves her hand up and down, stroking him. </p><p>“Kat.” Peeta gasped. </p><p>She continued her movements on him, loving the way he moaned. Katniss let go of him before moving to straddle him. She placed his erection between her folds, not inside, and pinned him against his body. Peeta moaned, feeling her wet and warm. Katniss tentatively rolled her hips down on him. Peeta’s hands held her hips when Katniss hassened her pace. Soon after, it didn’t take long for Peeta to cum. His moans filled the air, her name falling from his lips. </p><p>“You are amazing.” Peeta breathed, catching his breath. <br/>____________</p><p>District 2, Masonry, Materials. Another boring tour, Haymitch warned them. The end of the tour was approaching and the capitolites were eager for them to reach the capitol for the big party and interview. </p><p>District 2 would be a quick one. Arriving in time for a lunch during prep and party that night, leaving right after they got back on the train. </p><p>For the party they were dressed in a red brick color. Katniss' dress was a ball gown and hair straightened. Peeta’s suit matched the brick red color she wore. The party was close to the one district 3 had thrown for them. Lights flashed all over the room and food was served on trays. The party had no real structure. Katniss and Peeta laid low. They socialized with the people but opted out of the high energy dancing. </p><p>Back at the train, the clothes came off with the shut of the bedroom door. Peeta and Katniss had learned to crave each other in a way that they hadn’t explored before. The late night kisses escalated after Haymitch checked in on them. The blankets were pulled high up to their necks when he came in, hoping it didn’t look suspicious. </p><p>Effie would be flustered and mad if she came in to wake them in the mornings to find them naked. They tried to remember to redress but it was just more comfortable to sleep naked together.  </p><p>They still had not gone all  the way, but it was becoming harder for them to not have sex.  He was so close to begging but would bite his lip. She wasn’t ready. To him that was law. <br/>____________</p><p>In District 1, Luxury, everything was frivolous. Katniss saw no point in them being a district. They did nothing for any of the other districts. She realized that they existed simply for the capitol’s unnecessary needs. Katniss did not want to take part in the luxury of district 1. </p><p>The party annoyed them both. The wealth was flanted and showcased how district 1 was the capitol’s favorite district. Katniss wore a bright pink glitter dress. Peeta wore a black suit with a matching pink shirt to Katniss’ dress. </p><p>Back at the train, they talked. Peeta let Katniss rant. She was mad at district 1 and the capitol. Everything seemed to be leading back to the Capitol. A rebellion was on the harrizion. </p><p>“District 1 will never join the rebels.” Katniss whispered in the night as they talked. “They will always be loyal to the capitol  as long as they are the favorite. <br/>____________</p><p>Now they were on the way to the capitol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to much smut? not enough? thoughts please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Capital pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peeta and Katniss have the final leg of the victory tour. An interview with Caesar. And I smutty night when they get back to their hotel room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>It was early morning when they arrived at the Capitol. Peeta held his arm around Katniss’s lower back with his hand settling on her hip. They stepped out of the train to find flashing lights and a big crowd.  Questions were being screamed at them from reporters on all sides. </p><p>“When is the wedding?” </p><p>“Is Katniss pregnant?” </p><p>“Have you planned any details?” </p><p>“Is Peeta the father?” </p><p>Luckily Haymitch stepped in.”Everyone calm down. You can get answers from the interview tonight. No further questions.” </p><p>They were escorted to a car, taking them to their hotel. Peeta and Katniss held onto each other the entire ride. They were constantly touching, a need to know the other was okay. It didn’t matter if they held hands, arms around each other, or curled up close in bed. </p><p>They were shown to their hotel suite. Their living area was an open concept. A fluffy white couch and mental tables. The TV was huge, in front of the couch. Their bedroom was  behind a wall that separates it from the living area. The bed was massive and could fit all of Peeta’s brothers. It was decorated in white sheets and big fluffy pillows. The bathroom seemed to be the only other room in the place. The bathroom had a jacuzzi tub and a large shower. Katnniss squeezed Peeta’s hand, giving him a smirk. </p><p>They had been left to their own room. No Haymitch or Effie constantly checking in one them morning and night. </p><p>“Perfect” Katniss thought to herself. </p><p>Cinna, Portia, and the rest of their prep teams showed up soon after Haymitch and Effie left for their own rooms. </p><p>They ate a quick lunch while they were worked on. Peeta was down a lot sooner and taken to Haymitch's room to wait for her. They were rejoined in the hotel lobby.</p><p>Peeta’s jaw dropped when he saw her. Katniss wore a blue ballgown dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair was left down in curls that flowed down her back. The make up was light and just enhanced her natural beauty. Peeta stumbled for words. </p><p>“Kat, ... Love, you look... gorgeous, stunning. There are no words to describe your beauty.” Peeta stutters out. </p><p>“You look pretty great yourself handsome.” Katniss says, making a show of checking him out from head to toe. </p><p>Peeta wore the same blue color of her dress on his tie. The rest of the suit was black white a white dress shirt. </p><p>Peeta escorted her to the car, helping her to step in. Her arm wrapped in his bent elbow. They looked like a Princess and Prince. A picture of royalty. <br/>_____________<br/>They waited in the wings of the stage. Caesar Flikerman was about to announce them. Peeta rested his hand on the curve of her lower back. </p><p>“Here to celebrate their victory of the 74th annual hunger games, wrapping up their victory tour around the districts, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!” Caesar announced. </p><p>Peeta kept his hand hovering on her lower back as they walked out onto the stage, in front of the crowd. Caesar hugged Katniss and shook Peeta’s hand. They took a seat on the couch, Katniss sitting close against Peeta. </p><p>“So I believe that more than just congratulations on your victory are in order. Congratulations on the engagement in district 4!” Caesar exclaims. </p><p>“Thanks Caesar.” Peeta says as the crowd’s cheers begin to calm. </p><p>“That was quite a romantic proposal, Peeta. How did you plan all this while spending every second with her on tour?” Caesar asked. </p><p>“Well I took a day where I left her on the train and took Haymitch out to help me plan everything. I gave him a list of everything I wanted and he put everything into motion. Being a victor does have its perks. I knew that the public would want to see our engagement and we would like to have it filmed for ourselves, but I wanted the moment to be ours so I kept the cameras hidden from our view.” Peeta explained. “As a victor it was easy to have the picnic arranged for the time we got up. I knew Katniss would love to watch the sunrise and that it would feel perfect.” </p><p>“That is truly beautiful, Peeta.” Caesar. “Katniss, would you share your thoughts on the proposal?” </p><p>“It was a huge surprise. Very beautiful. I was shocked and so happy when I saw him kneel in front of me.” Katniss spoke truthfully. “The moment was perfect and I am glad that it was filmed.” Katniss half lied. </p><p>It was a perfect moment but she wished she didn't have to share it with the entire country. </p><p>“Have you guys started planning?” Caesar asked.</p><p>“Not yet. We are just trying to enjoy the tour and get back home before we begin all that stressful planning.” Peeta answers. </p><p>More questions are asked and Peeta does most of the talking for them. Katniss smiled brightly only answering direct questions. </p><p>“Now we must address the rumors.” Caesar says. </p><p>“What rumors?” Peeta questions. </p><p>“Some people think that you guys got engaged so early and young because… Katniss is pregnant. Is that true?” </p><p>“No.” Peeta answers firmly. “Katniss and I are not expecting a baby anytime soon. We aren’t ready for that. What we are ready for is to commit our lives to each other. We know we do not want to be with anyone else. We are ready to live together and spend everyday together. However we are not ready to be parents yet.” Peeta says. </p><p>“Also” Katniss speaks up. “We have fears about starting a family.” </p><p>“What are your fears, Katniss?” Caesar asks, obviously intrigued. </p><p>“Well we are both Victors. We fear that our child may get reaped and we couldn’t handle the pain of coaching our own baby for the games. In fact it’ll be hard enough with other people’s children. It is so uncertain how things will go in the arena. Even the most skilled might not make it out.” Katniss expresses. </p><p>“I am sure that would be really hard to see. Our citizens have loved to watch your love story and they wouldn’t want to watch a baby of yours go through the games.” Caesar says. </p><p>Caesar seems to understand the horror of the games but has to put a front up for the Capitol citizens. Katniss can tell that he is trying to help them out in the long run. They show the engagement again with some romantic song in the background. </p><p>Not soon enough for Katniss, the interview comes to a close and her and Peeta can finally leave to go back to their hotel room. It was about 10pm when they got back to the hotel. </p><p>Tonight was the first night that they would spend completely alone together. No Haymitch to come checking in on them or Effie to worry about in the morning. Katniss planned to take advantage of this. </p><p>As soon as their door was closed, Katniss was on him. Pulling him in by his tie, kissing his lips. Peeta’s hands grasped her hips, pulling her closer as his shock melted into passion. Peeta walked her backwards to their kitchen counter. He was careful not to let her bump into the counter harshly. </p><p>They kissed and soon kisses traveled to their jaws and necks. The kisses turned into sucking which turned into needy nibbles. Katniss was moaning and pulling at his dress shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Katniss was never patient.</p><p>“Peeta… Peeta… Bed. Now.” Katniss struggled out breathlessly. </p><p>Peeta set his hands under her butt and lifted her up. He Carried her easily to the bed, setting her down gently onto the mattress. They continued to makeout. Katniss pulled his shirt off of his shoulders. Peeta unbuttons the back of her dress. Katniss wiggles out of her dress, now only in her panties. Peeta’s eyes widen when he finds her only in a black lace thong and completely exposed breasts. </p><p>Peeta pulls her in so that he can get his hands on her body. He gripped her hips and raked his eyes over her from her toes to her hair. Her legs were clean shaven. Her body was free of hair, save for the hair on her head.</p><p>Peeta pulled her in, kissing her and pulling her down. Katniss crawled over him, straddling his hips. She could feel his strong erection against her body. Katniss sucked on his neck, while grinding down onto his erection. Peeta moaned and let her grnd for a few more seconds before he has to warn her that it was becoming too much for him. </p><p>“Kat, while I love that. I do not want this to end so soon.” He says gentling trying to sit up. </p><p>“I want to go all the way… Please.” Katniss says, trying to meet his deep blue eyes. </p><p>“Okay. ah, I mean yes. I would like that.” Peeta stutters. </p><p>“Let's do this.” Katniss says awkwardly.  She unbuttoned his dress pants and oves off of him to give him space to take them and his boxers off. </p><p>She stood in front of him, letting him take her thong off. He was slow as he peeled the item off of her body. He stared blatantly at her. </p><p>“What now?” Katniss said, feeling nervous. </p><p>“How about we start with what we know.” Peeta suggests. </p><p>He takes two fingers and reaches out for her, easily slipping them into her ready and wet folds. Katniss braces herself by grasping onto his shoulders. He curls his fingers inside of her. She struggles to keep herself upright. Peeta pulls his fingers out of her and stands up, keeping his hands on her hips. </p><p>“Lay down, please?” Peeta instructs  softly. </p><p>Katniss follows his instructions, laying down in the center of the big bed. He crawls up behind her once her head meets the pillow. He moved her ankles up to bend her knees and then pull them apart, opening her up for his eyes to view. </p><p>Peeta held eye contact as he lowered his face to her core. He gave a slow lick, listening to her gasp. He went slow. Listening to her reactions to each of his actions. Peeta began to tentatively sucked her clit while slipping 2 fingers into her opening. Katniss gasped out his name, begging him to continue. She clamped her thighs around his head, threading her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, grinding against his face while she came. </p><p>Peeta pulled his face from her crotch, crawling up on the bed to lie next to her. He held her while she recovered, catching her breath. </p><p>“I think we’re ready now?” Peeta said. </p><p>“Yes. Yeah. I’m ready.” Katniss said just regaining her breath. Peeta rolled over onto her, hovering his body over hers. “Wait! I don’t want to get pregnant. Oh! I can’t believe that I didn’t think about that!” </p><p>“You are right.” Peeta said climbing off of her and getting off the bed. Katniss sat up watching him. “Portia told me about something that they keep in victors hotels. Condoms? She called them.” </p><p>He went into the bathroom, finding a bowl under the sink. He quickly read the package and concluded it was for preventing pregnancy. He went back to the bed, crawling back on the bed next to Katniss. H eh showed it to her and opened it. </p><p>“How does it work?” Katniss asked. </p><p>“Well, I think I roll it over my umm … penis, and it catches… stops the umm sperm from … getting inside to … you.” Peeta explains awkwardly. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Peeta rolls it on per the instructions on tha wrapper. He kisses Katniss more. The Kisses become more heated very quickly. Peeta lines himself up with her opening, pushing in slowly and studying her face. </p><p>She kept her legs spread wide for him. He carefully eases himself into her. Once he was as deep as he could be, flush against each other's bodies. He began to move out of her and back in, gently thrusting. </p><p>After a few more thrusts and them each getting stronger, Katniss began to moan. She gave small instructions as she felt the need to do so. For him to kiss her neck more, go faster, and harder. </p><p>Peeta obliges all of her requests and instructions. He sucks behind her ear and continues to thrust, losing himself in the sound of her moaning his name. Peeta moans in her ear. </p><p>“Oh Kat.. Kat… you are so tight… and wet ohhh” Peeta moans. </p><p>“Harder Peeta. Oh more. More. Peeta. Peeta.” Katniss whines and moans. </p><p>Peeta rolls his hips, guiding himself into her repeatedly. Katniss’s nails dig into his shoulders. Peeta can feel himself at the edge of his orgasm. His biceps felt strained from holding himself up while thrusting and feeling the waves of pleasure.  Peeta slips his fingers between them, rubbing her clit in rhythm to his thrusts.</p><p>“Oh Peeta! I am so close!”  Katniss nearly screamed. </p><p>Peeta quickened his pace. Her walls soon clench around his cock, squeezing him. She comes screaming his name and moaning. Her orgasm brings him to his own. He grunts her name and continues his thrusts, filling the condom, before slowing down his thrusts until he feels the wave of exhaustion hit him. </p><p>Peeta pulls out slowly, pulling the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the trash beside the bed. He lays next to her, pulling her into his arms. Katniss lays her head on his chest, closing her eyes, catching her breath. </p><p>They cuddle naked in bed for a while. Katniss felt her heart rate begin to slow. Peeta could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep. Katniss shivered as the air conditioning in the room had turned cold for the night. </p><p>“Cold?” Peeta questioned. </p><p>“Ya. I’m naked.” </p><p>“Then if you would like us to stay naked, would you like to get under the covers?” </p><p>Katniss giggles, getting up with him to wiggle back under the big fluffy quilt and blankets. They soon drift off to sleep, naked, exhausted, and blissfully happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think please. Please be kind.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestions welcome. Please give me feedback. Ideas and thoughts welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>